


Stay By Me

by whinychanyeol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: To say that JYPE is well known for their parties would be quite the understatement, and tonight's party was one of their biggest so far. Both groups from JYPE and other labels were there and everyone seemed to be having an amazing time. All of GOT7 were there and they had been enjoying themselves since the start and it was now well into the evening. Jackson had just finished taking a shot with Jinyoung and since no one had seen Mark in a bit, Jackson was now off to go find the oldest member. However what happens when Jackson doesn't like what he finds?





	Stay By Me

Jackson was standing at one of the bars wearing a pair of tight leather jeans and a red sleeveless shirt with rips throughout it. A pair of his favorite black dress shoes adorned his feet, along with two silver necklaces on his neck, and his usual assortment of rings on his fingers. He had just told Jinyoung that he would go look for Mark as the members were starting to worry about why he had been gone for so long. Jackson had drank quite a bit and as he walked a long a narrow hallway he could feel the bass pumping throughout his entire body. "Maaaaaark." The dark haired rapper called out for the other member, his eyes surveying every area he walked past. 

Mark was seated at a table that was back in the corner of a room, across from him sat a beautiful girl with dark red hair and immensely sad eyes. The music could still be heard but it was dull enough to have a conversation without yelling. "You're beautiful and you're amazing don't get me wrong, but you have to trust me when I tell you it would never work out." Mark's voice was low as he spoke, his hands wringing in his lap out of nerves. The girl who sat in front of him was one of his best friends who in her drunken stupor had finally gotten the courage to confess her love to him. When she asked him if there was someone else all he could do was shake his head yes, his eyes averted from her. 

Just as Jackson had reached the end of the hallway he saw that there were a few open doors so he began peeking his head into the rooms. He was unsure of what he might come across but that was part of the fun searching to him. "Mark, are you in here?" Jackson poked his head into another room only to be met with darkness. The rapper feigned a pout before he continued looking into the other rooms, finally coming to a room that appeared to have some light coming from it. Jackson slowly ran one of his hands through his perfectly styled hair, readying himself to step into the last room. 

The moment Mark was about to apologize the girl with the dark red hair reached forward and grabbed him, pressing her lips against his immediately trying to deepen it. One of her hands immediately grabbed the back of his hair, holding his head in place. Mark was in shock, he didn't want to push her off for fear that she would stumble back and get hurt. His hand was now grabbing her wrist, in an attempt to free himself from her grasp. 

As Jackson stepped into the dimly lit room his mouth fell open, all he could see was a tangle of body parts and Mark's lips attached to someone else's. Jackson had never been the kind of person to keep his feelings a secret, he had just never seen the point. The only sound that could come out of his mouth was a rather broken, "M-mark...?" Though he would never admit it out loud sometimes he wished he wasn't like this, just once he would have enjoyed knowing what it was like to admire someone from afar and not get hurt. Right now was one of those times especially because just recently the rapper had admitted his feelings to Mark who said he needed some time to think about it. The younger rapper didn't need to see anymore of this and just as soon as he had entered the room he was practically running out. 

The moment Jackson fled the room Mark immediately pried the girl with the sad eyes' hands off of him. "How dare you..." was all he said before he bolted out of the room after the smaller rapper. The whole reason the conversation with her had even happened was because Mark was finally planning on telling Jackson how he truly felt because he had been too afraid to all this time. The lanky rapper rounded the door way rather fast almost crashing completely into it. "Jackson! Jackson come back!" He could just barely see the more muscular male turning into one of the many doorways the hallway had. Mark had to pick up the pace to keep up with Jackson because though he was taller Jackson was much faster than him. He finally skidded to a halt when he reached the room that Jackson entered. When his eyes landed on Jackson he could see the pain that had enveloped his face. Mark's voice was shaky and low when he finally spoke again, "Jackson please, you have to let me explain!" 

Jackson was hearing Mark's voice but all he was doing was looking for a way to escape the situation. When he finally spoke the strain in Jackson's voice made everything he was holding back extremely obvious, "I don't want to hear it, Mark, I really don't." The dark haired rapper's eyes were darting wildly around the room, trying to figure out what the best way to get past the other member would be. Jackson felt like he was going to start hyperventilating if he stayed in that room any longer. His heart felt like it was cracking in his chest, sure he knew there was a possibility Mark was going to turn him down but he had never expected it to be like this. He finally decided the best way for him to get out of here the quickest was to just push past Mark. Jackson started to walk forward, fully intent on pushing the older member's body out of his way using his own. 

Though Mark had truthfully not done anything wrong he had never felt lower than he did at this moment, "Jack please..." When the younger member tried to push past him he knew it was now or never; Mark grabbed Jackson by his wrists and pinned him against the nearest wall. Though Jackson was much stronger Mark pushed his entire body weight against Jackson, he just needed the younger member to stay still long enough for him to try and explain. Mark did his best not to let the close proximity to Jackson affect him too much not until he said what he needed to say. Mark looked down into Jackson's eyes, his voice soft when he spoke, "That wasn't me, she just came at me." 

As Mark pinned him against the wall a small grunting noise left Jackson's lips, impressed by the force the older had just showed. The moment Mark called him 'Jack' he could feel himself falter for a moment, wanting to give in to the older rapper. However he knew that he shouldn't be so willing to believe Mark if he didn't want to keep getting hurt. "I don't believe that Mark!" Jackson's voice was louder now and it was evident his anger was starting to make him shake. He tried very weakly to pull one of his wrists free, the truth was if he truly wanted to get a way from Mark he could but there was some small part of him telling him not to go. He can feel the tears caused by his anger brimming in his eyes, as he tries to wriggle out of Mark's confines. Jackson couldn't remember a time in his life where he had been more confused than he was right now.

Mark lets out a small sigh as Jackson makes an attempt to get away from him, his grip on Jackson's wrist becoming even tighter. When the younger member told him once again that he didn't believe him Mark started to get frustrated himself. Mark let go of one of Jackson's wrists, grabbing a hold of Jackson's chin and forcing Jackson to look at him."Jackson, she threw herself at me. I was telling her that nothing was going to happen between her and I. She just grabbed me and started kissing me. I didn't want any part of it. I swear on Coco." Now granted the last part was impossibly cheesy but Mark was also slightly intoxicated and trying his best to solve this situation. Mark hung his head for a moment, a defeated sigh leaving him before he let go of Jackson's chin and then lifted his head so their eyes met, "Please." 

Jackson was still trying to process everything that Mark had just told him, so he was just kind of blinking at the older man. All Jackson wanted to do was fight Mark on this but there was something so genuine about the other member's words. Now Jackson needed answers to entirely different questions, "So why didn't you want it?" The expression of anger on the dark haired rapper's face had calmed down and now it had turned to one that held much more curiosity. The close proximity to Mark was easily enough to make his head spin but he was trying not to let his guard down too much. 

Mark took a deep breath when Jackson started to ask questions because he knew it was now time for him to actually give answers. He was relieved when Jackson's face began to show less signs of anger, his voice slow and soothing when he spoke, "Because recently I realized that there's only one thing I want...." The older rapper's nerves were visible in everything he was doing. From the outside looking it could be seen as endearing but from his point of view it was just another burden trying to keep him from what he needed to say. 

Jackson was already on edge prepared fully to be crushed yet again, because that just seemed to be the cards life dealt him. He breathed in slowly, Mark's cologne filling his nostrils immediately. "And what's that?" He could tell that whatever Mark wanted to say it was hard on him so Jackson began mentally preparing himself for the worst. He tried to keep his eyes locked onto Mark's but his body kept urging him to look away as if looking away were going to make everything less painful if it went badly. 

Mark's body was pressed flush against Jackson's now, his eyes locked onto Jackson's. He had dropped Jackson's wrists and now his hands were on either side of the young rapper's head. He softly inhaled, his voice barely above a whisper when he finally spoke, "You." Mark's mouth lingered dangerously close to Jackson's but he didn't dare close the gap. He didn't want to push Jackson because he knew that this needed to happen at its own pace. The lanky rapper continued to inhale and exhale slowly, his eyes never once leaving Jackson's. 

Jackson was feeling more bold than usual, maybe because of the little bit of alcohol he had in him. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing onto Mark's hips, tilting his head just the slightest. Mark's eyes staring at him made him feel so warm inside, then again just being around the older member made him feel that way. Since he wasn't sure what to respond with he instead slowly closed his eyes pressing his lips to Mark's. Jackson had wanted to do this for so long and though these weren't his ideal circumstances the fact that his wait was finally over made up for that. 

The moment he felt Jackson's lips against his own his hands slid up and grabbed the more muscular member's face. Almost immediately Mark deepened their kiss, his hips very slowly grinding against Jackson's. The room they were in was dimly lit, with just enough light that they could make out each other's features. The taste of the young rapper's lips caused Mark to quietly groan into their kiss, his teeth gently nipping Jackson's lower lip before he ran his tongue along it. 

As he felt Mark's teeth nip at his bottom lip Jackson slowly began to roll his hips forward, groaning as they collided with Mark's. The feeling of the older rapper's tongue tracing his lip caused Jackson to groan into the kiss, his hands wandering down to the bottom of Mark's thin black t-shirt. Before Jackson could second guess himself he slid his hands under Mark's shirt dragging them up and feeling all over the older's abdomen slowly. Jackson brought his body even closer to Mmark, leaving only enough space for his arms to be between then. His arms were stretching out Mark's shirt but he didn't care, the feeling of Mark's soft skin was everything he needed. 

Mark's hands found their way up the back of Jackson's shirt, trailing at a slow pace along his muscles. He pushed his tongue between Jackson's lips, their bodies continuing to clash together. When he felt Jackson lightly drag his nails along his chest Mark softly moaned into their kiss. He had just slid one of his hands up to grab Jackson's hair when he heard someone clear their throat. Almost immediately Mark pulled away from Jackson pushing the younger male behind him as if that would hide him. 

When Mark's eyes fell on the door frame he was met with the sight of Jinyoung leaning against the door frame while Bambam stood right behind him. One of Mark's hands came up and ran through his hair slowly, averting his eyes from the pair in the doorway. Right as Mark looked away Jinyoung made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue while Bambam simply scoffed and said, "About damn time." Getting walked in on like that brought Mark's thoughts to just how much would be at stake if he and Jackson decided to do this. Mark tore his eyes away from Jinyoung and turned to look at Jackson feeling a twinge of fear for both losing Jackson but also for their careers. Then came flooding in a feeling of guilt because he knew he could put a stop to this but he found himself instead willing to risk it all unable to back down from his feelings for Jackson. 

Jinyoung took a step closer to Jackson and Mark, signaling with two fingers for Bambam to step in and shut the door, "You two know we could have been anyone right? What if it hadn't been Bambam and I?" Jinyoung had no problem with Jackson and Mark being together, what he did have a problem with was the idea of them getting hurt because of it. Jinyoung knew they wouldn't hurt each other but he couldn't say the same for anyone who wasn't a member of GOT7. That was what truly scared Jinyoung because he had no idea what anyone else would do. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you, more importantly I don't want to lose either of you. You've seen what can-" 

"can happen yes I have, trust me I know." Jackson normally would not cut the other off when speaking but he could tell Jinyoung was having a hard time getting his words out. Jackson's tongue darted out over his lips and he quietly said, "I'm sorry, Jinyoungie. We have to be more careful, and we will be." He averted his gaze from Jinyoung, watching as Bambam closed the door to the room they were in. Jackson's mind began running rampant with the thoughts of what could happen, his hand reached out and grabbed the small of Mark's back, clutching the older singer. 

A small sigh left Mark's lips and one of his hands reached back to grab Jackson's wrist, assuring the younger male he wasn't going anywhere. "This will not happen at a place like this again. We will be careful." Mark assured Jinyoung, his eyes darting between Jinyoung and Bambam, he felt rather low at this moment in time as he looked at the two younger members before him. As the oldest Mark knew he should do better to protect GOT7 as a whole, and his brain was telling him whatever this was with Jackson could hurt GOT7 but his heart had other ideas. "As your hyung I will do better." He stepped forward and playfully ruffled Jinyoung's hair, smiling over at Bambam. 

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh, Mark was the only person who got away with doing things like that to him. "I trust you hyung, and will always be behind you both." Jinyoung found his heart was hurting because to be in the business they were in everyone was already so critical of you. He couldn't imagine how things must feel for both Mark and Jackson, especially the fear. He sighed softly and glanced between the three of his group members that were in the room with him. Regardless of anything these were three of the six people he would do anything for and he was prepared to deal with this. 

Bambam returned Mark's smile and agreed with Jinyoung's words before adding in, "Don't forget Jaebum-hyung sent us to find them. I think he's ready to go home. You know grandpa, he can only handle so much social interaction at a time." Bambam started laughing and when he looked up he saw that Jackson was laughing too. To Bambam Jackson's interest in men was not at all new, he and Jackson were close and Jackson told him everything. However he was admittedly surprised to find Mark with Jackson, he had never imagined the two together probably because Mark never really spoke about a love life. 

Jackson kept a grip on Mark's shirt before quietly saying, "I'm ready to go home too. It has been a long night." As the four of them began to walk out of the room Jackson finally let go of Mark's shirt but the older singer still had a hold of his wrist. After much maneuvering through the crowds the finally found Jaebum, Youngjae, & Yugyeom and everyone agreed that they were ready to head back home. Jackson couldn't have been more relieved because there was so much he needed to say to Mark that he couldn't risk saying here. 

As the seven boys started to leave the building Mark kept his body close to Jackson's, his eyes hardly leaving the younger member. His hand was fisted into the back of smaller member's shirt, holding onto it tight. Suddenly he could feel someone's eyes on him and he brought his gaze to the direction it was coming from, and that's when he saw her. The girl with the sad eyes, who was supposed to be his best friend, standing in the corner and glaring at him as if her goal were to set him on fire. Mark immediately tore his eyes away from her after her gaze sent a chill down his spine. 

It was as if Jackson could sense something was wrong, something felt off to him. He spun around to face Mark, immediately seeing dismay on the older rapper's face. Jackson continued to walk backwards, putting a hand on Mark's chest, "Are you okay?" Jackson could now feel someone's eyes on him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of mark. When Mark told Jackson, "It's nothing, lets just get out of here okay?" Jackson immediately dropped it, walking back so that he was behind Mark and taking a hold of the older's waist. It was obvious that something was going on with Mark but Jackson knew better than to ask him in a place like this so he stowed it away leaving a mental reminder to ask again when they arrived home.

Once they were outside Mark felt like he could finally breathe again, the cold air was a welcome distraction from the suffocating feeling he had been experiencing. If it weren't for Jackson's hold on his waist Mark surely would have stumbled, both the few effects left from the alcohol and everything that had happened were successfully fogging up his mind. He stood beside their van, one hand resting on it as he waited for everyone else to get on. Finally once Jackson was in Mark climbed up, sliding into the seat beside Jackson. Silently he reached down and took Jackson's hand intertwining their fingers and resting his head on the rapper's shoulder. As everyone chatted away Mark lifted his head to stare up at Jackson's features, smiling softly to himself. 

When he felt Mark take his hand a warm feeling took over Jackson, a light blush appearing on his full cheeks when he felt Mark's eyes on him. "If you're trying to be subtle it's not working." Jackson laughed silently to himself before lightly squeezing the older member's hand, running his thumb along Mark's knuckle. After letting himself enjoy the moment Jackson quietly said, "Would it be alright if I come to your room when we get home?" He then moved his body so that he were a little bit closer, resting his head down against Mark's. The night had not at all gone as anyone had planned but Jackson was happy still, he stole a glance at Mark's face. Now he was proud of himself for telling Mark how he felt, especially knowing that Mark felt the same way. He had been fighing with himself about telling Mark for so long that now he was prepared for any fight he would face because of his feelings for Mark.

"Of course it would be alright." Mark slid his arms around Jackson's middle, holding the more muscular rapper close to himself. He was doing his best to push all of his negative thoughts from his mind, luckily for him if you wanted to forget all your worries being around Jackson was one of the best ways to do so. Mark could tell that Jackson was happy and to Mark that meant the world. He felt bad that he had made Jackson wait for so long after confessing to him but he was the type of person who had to be a hundred percent sure about something like that. He heard Yugyeom start talking to Jackson so he allowed himself to close his eyes, breathing in Jackson's cologne and smiling to himself. Before he knew it Mark had drifted off to sleep, his grip on Jackson's waist remaining the same and the position of his head only drooping down the slightest bit. 

As they arrived home Jackson didn't have the heart to wake Mark up so he carefully laid him down in the seat. Once he got out of the van he reached in and carefully scooped the older rapper up into his arms. He shook his head when Jaebum asked him if he needed any help carrying Mark, "I've got him hyung, if you can just get the door." Finally they were inside Jackson quietly told everyone goodnight and headed back to Mark's bedroom, careful to be gentle with the older rapper. He carefully balanced holding Mark with one hand, using the other one to open his bedroom door. After getting inside Jackson gently kicked the door shut and laid Mark down against his pillow, taking a seat down beside Mark on the bed after kicking his shoes off. 

Mark finally started to wake up, a small cute yawn escaping his lips as he out stretched his arms. His voice was deeper when he finally spoke and had a slight rasp to it, "How long have I been asleep?" 

Jackson made a borderline squeaking noise because of the cute yawn Mark did, covering his own mouth. "Not long, you looked too peaceful that I couldn't wake you when we got home." Jackson's legs were folded and his hands rested on his thighs. 

"Well now I'm awake and if I remember correctly we've got a lot to discuss but first...." Mark was staring at Jackson's face and he couldn't help but smile, Jackson really was a beautiful person both inside and out. Finally Mark sat up, he knew they were supposed to talking but there was something he had to do first. Without another word Mark pushed Jackson back so his legs were now outstretched, he softly took a hold of the collar of Jackson's shirt as he moved to straddle the younger member's lap. After staring down at Jackson, whose face was turning red, for a moment, he couldn't wait any longer, he leaned down and crashed his lips against Jackson's smiling into the kiss as Jackson's arms wrapped around him. 

Mark's presence in Jackson's lap was unexpected but beyond welcomed. The hold Mark had on the collar of Jackson's shirts was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced. Jackson's hands were running teasingly along the older singer's sides. His muscular body instinctively pressing up so that it was even closer to Mark's. Now that he was less affected by alcohol he could taste the hint of cherries that was the natural taste of Mark's lips. One of his hands slid up the back of Mark's shirt gripping the small of his back while his other traveled up to tangle into the older member's dark red hair. 

This went on for a bit, the fight for dominance between the two never letting up, soft noises of approval coming from the both of them. Mark was the one who broke the kiss reluctantly knowing if he didn't they might not ever stop. As his arms rested lazily around Jackson's neck Mark rested his forehead against the younger singer's, "Okay, now what did we need to talk about again?" He laughed so hard that his eyes were now closed, bringing one of his hands up to cup Jackson's face.


End file.
